vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Visits, Sword Fights, and Deals
Title: Visits, Sword Fights, and Deals Players: Heather O'Leary, Ezekiel, Elizabeth Maxwell, Angelica, Juliet Parrish, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Seems someone noticed the Mothership stopping by, the previous night. So investigated. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary steps out into the yard, and shrugs to Elizabeth, "You know, after a month off, I really need more sparing. I had one with Dallas, the new guy from the Mountain camp, but... What do you say, ready to learn how to use a sword?" Leaving the barn, having been in the infirmary going over stocks and making lists of what they need to pick up on their next trip into the city, Juliet has her head buried in a pile of paper. Angelica slips out from the barn as well, more from her quarters. She looks across the yard quietly, relaxing against the doorframe. A shadow. That is all that is seen at the beginning. A shadow making it's way slowly, almost lazily, down the long long road-like Driveway. A single figure.. As it gets closer it slowly resolves.. the tallest man many have ever seen. Over seven feet tall with long white hair tied in a half-topknot. He wears a uniform. A VISITORS uniform.. But this one is made of jet black leather with a few silver highlights. And on his back protrudes the hilt of a large sword which, compared to him, doesn't seem so large. His "flesh" is so white it makes snow look dirty and his eyes are hidden behind wraparound shades. Gloved hands hang at his sides, thumbs hooked in the pockets and there is a piece of straw hanging from his lips, like he is a farmer. He doesn't look scared or tense.. He just moves with that lazy liquid grace towards the front yard. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Angelica ATTRIBUTE: Perception FAILED Heather O'Leary notices the figure move, and frowns, since she is only carrying two swords. One of them, she doesn't even know how good it is, which is the one she drops. She draws her Katana, and moves towards the figure, "I think that is close enough. Identify yourself." Turning her head as the movement catches her attention out of the corner of her eye, Juliet frowns, the papers lowered slowly to her side. She steps slightly towards Heather, eyes narrowing. Angelica doesn't see what's about to happen, though she blinks a little when she sees Heather drawing her sword. She steps out from the barn, quickly. The giant stranger makes no untoward moves.. beyond walking closer. Long yet easy strides, like a large jungle predator that is currently sated, more curious then hungry. Closer.. closer still.. until he is about two dozen feet away from the group. His stare, unseen behind the glasses, slowly travels across each and every person there.. not so much looking at them but maybe THROUGH them.. an appraisal that runs deeper then skin. His hand slips from his pocket and raises slowly.. and plucks the length of straw from his mouth as he grins and reveals teeth far sharper then most visitors show. "So this is the infamous hideout, and I use the term loosely, of the Los Angeles Resistance?" he asks, a question for her own. His voice is far deeper then any visitor encountered so far, that strange dual harmonic timbre making him seem much less human then most of his kin. It could vibrate glass. Heather O'Leary glances at Julie, and asks, "How the hell is he still walking? He should be dead... The Dust." She points the tip of her sword at the Visitor, "I said Identify yourself. Either that, or we'll see how good you are with that sword of yours." "I don't know, but I'm not particularly liking the fact that he is," Juliet mutters right back at O'Leary as she shifts her grip on her papers to be in her off hand and reaches for the weapon she keeps with her with her right. Angelica keeps peering out the barn door, reaching in to pick up a weapon, idly. "Whoever he is, he obviously isn't friendly..." She checks the weapon idly, glancing over to Julie and frowning just slightly. Ezekiel lets his gaze away from Heather.. not so much an insult to what he thinks about her at the moment but mainly because he is just so damned curious about the environment. It takes a few long moments for her second order to register and he finally looks back and the grin tones down to a smile. "I am Ezekiel." he says, simply. As if that should be enough... "Ezekiel... Yeah, so?" The redheaded swordswoman rolls her eyes, than her lips part, and she asks Julie, "Immune... or he got his hands on some antitoxin..." She looks back at Zeke, and frowns, "What are you doing here? Juliet Parrish inhales deeply, her chin raising a fraction of an inch as her eyes narrow. Pulling out her radio, she speaks quietly into it. Juliet Parrish says, "Someone contact the Fifth Column and see if they have anything on a Visitor named 'Ezekiel', unusually tall and pale." Donovan's answer is curt, "Will do. I think I heard them mention the name though..." Angelica says, "... /him/? Hell... when the hell did he get here? Frick. He's one of the Leader's personal hatchet men. Probably would eat me just as quick as he would you." Angelica edges back just a bit towards the barn again, frowning just a little bit. Heather O'Leary says, "Julie... Think you can get inside, and make sure all the Fighters are armed up. If he is here, we could be getting a visit from more... if they are testing an Antitoxin, we need to kill them all..." Ezekiel leans against the gate's post, easily.. like a lizard stretching out. "So? I just wanted to.. see with my own two Eyes the thorn that has so irritated our Dear Planetary Commander's side so much." he says, sounding most amused at something.. whether it's the idea of this ragtag group being the thorn, or it being Diana's side is anyone's guess. He straightens a bit now, becoming slightly less informal. "And I must say, despite my own misgivings.. I am impressed." Juliet Parrish nods silently at something, though what it is isn't clear. It doesn't have to be to those outside the group, however, as the doctor starts to back towards the barn, a large portion of her attention remaining on Ezekiel. The sword point doesn't waver, although Heather would like to either use it, or lower it. "You want to see a thorn in someone's side, wait until I send you, her lover's most capable fighter, back to her cut into pieces. Because if you do not leave soon, that is probably what will happen." Ezekiel lets out a thrissing, very reptilian sound that can only be one thing.. Laughter. "If I came to fight you, you would be dead already." he says. It isn't bragging. It isn't ego. He resonates with simple and cold honesty, despite the odd smile quirking at the corner of his fake lips. "In fact, I came to give you my.. what is the human word.. my respects?" he asks, sounding strangely like he is hoping he got the term properly used. "And to give a warning." Elizabeth Maxwell slips out from the kitchen door by this point, a little late, but... with the big Browning in hand. She keeps herself in the shadows as much as she can. Which isn't much, but still. Angelica keeps edging slightly, a little nervously. Though she keeps a firm grip on the weapon she grabbed, peering and listening. Heather O'Leary frowns, very slightly, "I am harder to kill than you might think." She pauses, and lets the sword point dip a little, "If you came to give respect, consider it given, give your warning, and we might just let you live to return to Diana.... I'm sure she has such a big one like you filling her bed." Of course, doesn't mean the warning will be heeded... Someone once called Heather reckless. Juliet Parrish is perhaps one of the hardest resistance members to kill...most on the ranch right now are. But she doesn't say that. She simply heads off to do...something. Ezekiel suddenly becomes still.. and the thrissing becomes.. dangerous.. Like multiple razor blades across skin. "I will let that SLIDE this time, human." he growls in his reptilian way.. hands never moving for his weapons. He is like an alligator.. waiting.. floating just below the surface. he talks a second and calms, just like that. Energy sliding from something feral to something gentlemanly. "I do not agree with how Diana has run this campaign. She is sloppy. This should have been dealt with long ago instead she lets the problem fester like an open wound. So here is my warning. I have been charged with routing out all Fifth Column members not already gone to ground. And I will. I am VERY good at my job.. Just ask your friend." he says, motioning to Angelica. "I can taste her from here. I am Ezekiel. I am the White Talon of the Leader's Claw. Any Fifth Columnist left on any mothership WILL be found. So I give you this chance to warn them to get free of the ships. Their lives are in YOUR hands." "How about I make you a deal, Mr White Talon of the Leader's Claw?" Heather asks, "You and me, personal combat... Swords... I win, you give me two weeks to get the word out. You win, I'll give you... one question. You ask, I answer." She has to try something, to get the Fifth Columnists time to slip away to deep cover, or other safer places. She believes that Zeke is dangerous, with how Angelica seemed to react. Yes, reckless. Definitely reckless. Angelica keeps a nice little grip on her weapon, holding it idly in hand. "You are quite obviously mistaking me for someone who has any outside contact with anyone. Obviously your Intel on the matter isn't 'perfect' as such." Ezekiel hmmms.. taking a second to think about it. "Only on ONE condition. Not to the death. No permanent maiming" he grins again, the grin of an animal. "I do not fear death, Human. I see something in you already.. Something I like. I would hate to not have a worthy foe such as yourself later. or to rob you of a worthy foe for yourself." he looks at Angelica and chuckles but says nothing, looking back at Heather once more. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Only til one of us yields... and if you loose, I will make sure you get back to Los Angeles unmolested by my friends." She takes a couple steps backwards, to give Zeke room to draw his sword. Ezekiel's long arm reaches back over his shoulder.. the sound of steel drawing against well oiled leather.. His sword is massive and is serrated along one edge.. faintly curved. He twists it once around in his grip, forming an arc as his feet slide into a stance.. one foreward one back... tip against the ground. He wields the sword as a human would wield a much smaller sword.. the weight easy in his massive hand. He bows his head once. "Agreed." he says proudly. Heather O'Leary brings her sword up to her face, in a salute, to start the fight, than quickly drops into a fighting stance with it. Her legs bent at the knees, left leg in front of her body, right leg behind it. She brings the sword up over her head, in a 'High attack' position, with her left arm resting lightly against her stomach. She is ready to move, at the slightest sign of an attack from the Visitor. However, first she calls out to Liz and Angel, "Hear that... No interference, unless one of us violates the agreed upon rules." She does not, however, remove her eyes from Zeke. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that, holding the Browning tightly still. Since that's the only way she can really keep it in her hand, level to any proper form. "I heard. And I know you won't violate it. But if he should..." She keeps her weapon aimed idly. Angelica shakes her head a little bit. "Uh... okay." Ezekiel uses his other hand to remove his glasses and reveals his eyes.. Red within red eyes. "I do not break my word... Starchild." he adds, mischievously. Does his breathing quicken slightly? He licks the air with a snakes tongue, tasting something and then thrisses loudly as he moves, like lightening.. Wrist as a fulcrum he whips the sword upwards, backhanded in an upward arc beneath her high sword as he weaves. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and Misses! Heather O'Leary moves her own sword, and taps it against Zeke's, deflecting it. She has to remember not to do that too much, or her poor Katana will not last. She turns her wrist, and slashes her sword for Zeke's left arm... COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 27 Her blade slides through the few few layers of his uniform, into his scaly flesh. Zeke doesn't grunt as he passes her.. he just twirls and faces back, still for a second and reaching down to his wound.. dipping a finger in his blood and licking it. He grins even more. "First Point to you." he says as suddenly blurs, sword thrust forward like a spear towards her right arm COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and hits! DAMAGE: 31 And Zeke's sword doesn't have anything much to go through, just her t-shirt, and flesh. Heather's arm starts to bleed, "Second to you." She comments, not having been able to clear her arm out of the way fast enough. Time for something a little boring, but it tends to work. She moves to Zeke, her sword not moving, instead her left arm is, almost like it is trying to put the Visitor to sleep? Suddenly, her sword flashes on the lights of the house, reflecting a twinkle, than it flashes down, aimed for the sword arm of the Alien, to take a long slice out of the arm as well, returning the favor. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and Misses! The Giant is far faster and more Flexible then he has any right to be. He twists in almost two different ways at once, at the waist, sidestepping her strike. He says nothing. No gloats or gives, he just digs his heel into the ground and kneels. tucking the sword beneath his arm and driving it backwards towards her hopefully exposed side off the center of mass as to wound, not kill. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and Misses! Heather O'Leary dives away from the sword, not daring to expose the Katana to trying to block the longsword, unless she has no choice. She rolls, right hand extended straight out, so as to not foul her roll with the sword. She rolls only a few yards, and immediately gets to her feet, swinging her sword, in a roundhouse slash, aimed for the snake's side. She does not think snake, she is growing a little respect for the Alien Swordmaster. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and Misses! Ezekiel pulls the sword hilt up, blade down, deflecting her side shot in a soft way, as not to damage her weapon too much. he can see how she is favoring it. With a feint he lunges forward, like a cobra strike.. but his arm is swinging twirling the sword over from the side, since he has the arm length.. attack on the front he hopes she doesn't expect. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and Misses! Heather O'Leary doesn't fall for the feint, since she figured it was, but while he is preparing his next move, she already has begun to spin, and moves away from the blade, to the other side of Zeke. She switches hands with the sword, to be better able to swing only at the Visitor's front side of the body, and her sword jabs forward, attempting to strike the Visitor in the belly, away from the more important of the organs of the body, since she has learned them. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 24 Ezekiel can feel the blade bite into his front an inch or two. Again, no grimace or show of pain, but his eyes are like fire and his lips a broad almost.. ecstatic smile. He pulls himself OFF the tipand with a roundhouse of his own arcs the sword over hers at her shoulder. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and Misses! Heather O'Leary ducks under the sword, losing a couple loose hairs in the process. She waits until Zeke has to bring his sword back and tries to draw her sword along his sword arm. Maybe she can get him to drop his sword. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 25 Ezekiel grits his teeth.. maybe a little pain showing, or irritation. He lets his own steps carry him past her blade and he stops and back steps too fast for someone to be able to usually do.. like he reversed all momentum in a step. He brings the sword down and up in a golf swing like arc, hoping to catch just above her tang and hopefully disarm her. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and hits! DAMAGE: 35 Heather O'Leary frowns as her sword is knocked right out of her hands. She rolls for it, and picks it up, spinning to watch for the next attack from the Visitor. Her eyes dart to where her sword was hit, to look for cracks, than quickly looks back to Zeke, to wait for him to come on again. Ezekiel hasn't moved, instead letting her check over her weapon a moment. "It is a fine blade.." he admits.. and brings up his sword in a salute.. His other hand coming up and beckoning her. Heather O'Leary slips back to her feet, and moves in on Zeke, eyes narrowing, looking for a weakness. Her arm hurts, her hand is a little numb. She switches the sword back to her left hand, and spins, bringing her sword around, and aims her slash at the chest area of the Visitor's uniform, hoping he is not wearing too much armor, and that it will at least hurt, even if he is. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Ezekiel with Japanese Katana and hits! DAMAGE: 28 The blade sinks into the meat just below his shoulder and he lets out a sigh, gritting those sharp teeth. he doesn't pull off yet.. letting the tip stay inside his massive side as he drives his own swordtip at her own. COMBAT: Ezekiel attacks Heather O'Leary with Longsword and Misses! Heather O'Leary is somehow, able to avoid the sword coming for her shoulder, and she pulls her sword out of the shoulder of Zeke, "Yield Zeke... I do not want to hurt you anymore. You are good... I have been lucky tonight. Give me the two weeks... " As she speaks, she moves back into a fighting stance, just in case the Visitor is not yet ready to yield. Ezekiel could keep going, if just out of stubborn pride but.. he looks at Heather for a long silent moment.. Then he steps back and lowers his sword. "I could keep going, you know." he says, honestly.. but then he pulls a white kerchief from his pocket and wipes down the blade slowly. "But I have learned what I wanted to learn.. and you are a most Honorable foe. You Have your two weeks. Diana will not be pleased but I am not disobeying her orders.. just prolonging when they start." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and lowers her sword. "Very well Ezekiel. Next time we meet, know you are the only Visitor working for Diana who I have any respect for. The others have little honor, from what I've seen." She uses the remains of the right arm of her t-shirt to wipe the green blood from her own weapon, checking it very carefully for damage. Ezekiel chuckles faintly in his odd way. "I try." he says, almost wryly as the sword comes up, over his shoulder and into it's back-scabbard. "Next time we meet, know /you/ are the first human who has won my own respect. It will not stop me from having to kill you in the future.. But know that if I do slay you, and I say if for one of the few times since you are a true warrior, I will honor your passing and not let any of my people slander your name. You humans are.. different.. then I expected. Now before i go.. I would ask one question. You can answer how you see fit." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, glancing over her shoulder at Elizabeth and Angelica, than back to Zeke, "You can ask... While I am proud to call you an honorable fighter, I am not sure I can promise to answer your question honestly. It is a battle between both our species for survival... but if it has nothing to do with the war between us, than I will answer honestly." Ezekiel nods, understanding in his own way. "All I wish to know is this.. I am hungry so where can I find an establishment in Los Angeles that serves a delicacy called.. Swedish Meatballs." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather, glances at Ezekiel, glances back to Heather, sets her weapon down for the moment. And just... blinks. Heather O'Leary blinks, "Swedish... Meatballs?" She looks almost speechless... "I... I thought Visitors did not eat anything but freshly killed, or still alive meat? Well, other than Vegetables...?" She shakes her head, and shrugs, "Umm... Well, Club Creole had one of the best chefs in town... but it no longer exists..." She looks thoughtful, "Try Che Liva's... In Beverly Hills, off Rodeo Drive..." She can not believe she is giving Culinary Advice to a Sirian... Ezekiel stores that information away and bows deeply. "Thank you." he intones. "And remember.. I am not most "Visitors." I savor flavors. The flavors of Combat. Of food. Of.. other things.." he steals a strange glance at Elizabeth and tastes the air again and shivers. "I can digest much more then most.. trust me on this. I will toast you and yours to your War Gods this eve. May the battle be pure and your kills swift, Human." He then winks once at Elizabeth again and turns away, walking down the road from where he came.. pikcing another straw. Heather O'Leary frowns very slightly, "Hey, Ezekiel, one last word of warning... Don't try to steal my girlfriend..." She calls this out good naturedlly, but there is just the slightest hint of coldness. She did not like the looks he gave to Liz. Elizabeth Maxwell just... twitches at the wink and glance, eyes widening just a little bit. She fumbles just slightly for the Browning at the looks, herself. Heather O'Leary sheaths her sword, after making sure it is completely clean, and moves back towards the house. "Better get Angelica... I'm going to need to get these cuts fixed up...." Angelica steps back out from the barn, peering over at Heather. "to the infirmary with you, Heather..." She sighs just a little and shakes her head. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Yeah... Infirmary.... I swear, one of these days...." She sighs, again, "Someone better get word to Donovan to warn the Fifth Column... I didn't go through that, to let them all be killed." She looks at Elizabeth, eyes thoughtful. Angelica nods just a little at that, sighing just a little. "Elizabeth can do that. You need to be getting fixed." Pyotr Zagadka comes running out of the house, gun at his side.. He had been downstairs when the radio message came through and as he slides outside he sees the Visitor is receding into the distance. "What the HELL is going on?" Heather O'Leary glances at Pyotr, and says, "We had a Visitor..." She frowns, and tries to figure out how best to explain it, although the blood on her hand, and on her arm, might show that it was not all sunshine and lolipops. Elizabeth Maxwell makes a brief noise at the description of what happened, rolling her eyes. Heather O'Leary is suffering Blood Loss, and fatigue. She fought a Lizard that was bigger than her, and even though she won, he still had the energy to do something odd to her girlfriend. So, The woman's nerves are a little fried. Give her credit, she was able to get the Snake to Yield, before she collapsed. Pyotr Zagadka lowers his gun.. the holsters it behind his back, grumbling. "Okay.. I give up. I live on the weirdest ranch in Amerika." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs very softly at Pyotr, nodding just a little bit in agreement. "Yes, you almost certainly do." Heather O'Leary nods very slightly, "I'll let 'liz'beth explain... while Angelica patches me up..." She moves to infirmary. Pyotr Zagadka draws his hands down his face. "I am not sure I want to know. Oi, it was a BAD idea to have the New York mothership fly right overhead and drop Heather off." he tells Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little at that, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Probably wasn't the greatest thing to be having happen, no. Evidently the one who showed up was a bigshot as well. Least that's what Angel was saying. And essentially the worst and most dangerous of the lot." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and looks at Angelica, "So... just who was that? He acted very self important, and almost... above the Command of Diana?" She sits on one of the infirmary beds, so Angel can do whatever is needed to be done. Angelica nods just a little, getting her tools. "He isn't in Diana's direct command, for certain. Only one he answers to is the Leader himself. Should probably have gotten rid of him while we had a shot to do so." Pyotr Zagadka frowns at the descriptions of this guy. "What, this Visitor is like.. what.. The Old KGB or something?" he asks, slowly. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs just a little to Pyotr, considering it. "Something like that. Or worse." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I couldn't. It would not have been honorable." Yes, the devious Heather said honor. She sighs, "Besides, imagine if we could get him to respect more Humans... He could go to the Leader, and perhaps, make him see us not as an enemy, but as a possible ally...?" She shows Angel the sword cut on her hand, and on her arm. Pyotr Zagadka ois and shakes his head. "Elizabeth.. I saw from the monitors in the house.. He was looking at you.. directly at you... I have not seen a reaction like that before." Elizabeth Maxwell makes a face and shakes her head. "Yes, I'm glad I brought the big gun out, for sure... Any move he would have made at me would have been handled immediately with a few rounds from it." Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "Still, it trouble me. he says, looking towards the barn. "So what happens now?" LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R